1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm storage apparatus and more particularly to a security closure for handguns which can be quickly opened for withdrawal of the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the need for a handgun in an emergency situation requires that it be easily accessible, it is also well recognized that means must be provided to limit access to those for whom its use is not intended. Although lockable gun cases and cabinets have long been available for the storage of handguns and several such devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Pachmayr, 3,329,278; Young, 3,731,818; Robertson, 3,762,789; and Berens, 3,848,940, the problems with such prior art devices is that they are either not intended to have a high level of security or their security features make intended access to the weapon difficult.